


I Think I’m Going To Pass

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Armitage Hux has been wildly attracted to his new neighbor, Ben, since the former moved into his new apartment complex. But Ben’s “hobbies” leaves Hux doubting whether anything real could form between them.... or COULD it?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	I Think I’m Going To Pass

They would go in neatly dressed, and come out disheveled.

Adjusting their pants, straightening skirts, buttoning shirts.

Women AND men.  
At least 5 a night.

Sometimes more; Hux had counted an astonishing TEN people in one night, just a few days ago, each one looking more satisfied than the last.

When Hux had first moved into this apartment complex several weeks ago, one tenant had caught his eye immediately. He lived two doors down and across the hall from Hux, and the two often shared the elevator together in the morning, as they left for work at around the same time.

Ben Solo.

Tall, pale, muscular.  
Large, soulful brown eyes.  
Rich, obscenely soft-looking ebony locks.  
Full, red, naturally pouty lips.

MUCH fuller than any _man_ had the right to have.

He and Hux would exchange a few brief sentences each day, the kind of things that neighbors said to one another.

Hey how are you?  
What do you think of this weather?  
Did you catch that game last night?

But no matter how short their conversations, Hux would spend the entire day at his office in the accounting firm with Ben on the brain.

Although Hux normally wasn’t the type to make a move or be in any way bold, he was dying to ask the man out. Even if he wasn’t gay, like Hux, Hux was convinced that he could at least get Ben to give him a shot.

But then, Hux started to notice the people.

Hux got off of work at 5:30, and would be home by 6. Ben apparently got off before him, and he spent his evening hours ‘entertaining’ various individuals in the art of pleasure.

Or at least, that’s what Hux assumed was going on.

One by one, men and women would enter Ben’s apartment, and come back out maybe half an hour later, looking decidedly happier than they had when they’d walked in.

Hux could understand getting busy with MAYBE **two** people a night, MAX.

But a handful or more?  
Ben was literally insatiable.

Hux wondered what kind of stamina Ben must have, in order to satisfy that many people in that short of a time period.

Hux had (shamefully) crept down the hall and stood in front of Ben’s door a couple of times after seeing someone go in, his curiosity getting the best of him. And the soft music and sporadic grunts and moans made him more sure than ever that these people were there for more than a casual visit.

And Hux ...

... he ALMOST wished he could be one of these visitors.

But no, he couldn’t fathom himself doing that. He just wasn’t that kind of guy.

But still ...

Hux thought that Ben was really, REALLY good-looking. And from the passing-by and elevator interactions they’d had with each other, he knew that Ben smelled incredible, and that deep, testosterone-steeped voice of his was unparalleled in its attractiveness.

But.  
BUT.

If Ben had that many partners a night, there was no possible way he’d be satisfied with Hux as a long-term lover. And that’s what Hux was looking for, something lasting, something decidedly monogamous. Polyamorous relationships worked for some people, but not for Armitage Hux. When he was dating someone, he wanted that person to be his, and his alone. He didn’t want to have to pick a time-slot to be able to see Ben, or to know that when he left Ben’s bed, somebody else would just be in it within the hour.

Better to just keep fantasizing, but to leave reality alone.

— —

“Hi there.”

Hux looked up from his phone, interested to see that Ben was in the hallway outside of their respective apartments, doing what appeared to be lunges down the carpet.

“What are you doing?”, Hux couldn’t help but ask.

“Stretching. My place is too small to move around so much,” he said, as he put a leg against the wall and bent his knee up and down, flexing it. Hux quickly averted his eyes; if he watched him do that any longer, he’d start to drool.

Also ... what was he stretching for? Yet another marathon sex session?

So he simply nodded and kept walking past him. When he got to his door, he reached for his key in the pocket, and immediately let out a small groan. He’d helped move some file boxes to someone’s office today, and he felt like he’d pulled a muscle or two.

“You alright?”, Ben asked, abandoning his warm-ups and walking up to Hux.

Hux nodded, trying his hardest to avoid looking into those hypnotic eyes. “I’m fine. Long day at work.”

To Hux’s surprise, Ben put his hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further.

“Hey, if you’re stressed out ... I can help you relieve some of that.”

Holy shit.  
Holy. _Shit_.

Was ... was Ben coming on to him? Trying to get him to be his next lover?

As if to give weight to Hux’s idea, Ben continued, “It’ll take twenty minutes, tops. I swear you’ll enjoy it, and after, you’ll feel like a whole new man. And I won’t even charge you.”

_Charge me? He won’t CHARGE me?! What is he, a gigalo??_

A flurry of thoughts ran through Hux’s brain, telling him how wrong this was, how this wasn’t something he wanted to get involved in, how —

“Sure,” Hux heard himself say, and to his credit, he sounded a lot calmer than he actually felt.

Ben smiled, and the force of it almost dropped Hux to his knees right then and there. This guy, he wasn’t just ‘good-looking’ ... he was HOT. Everything about him just screamed Sex Appeal, from his large strong hands to his sandal-clad feet.

His _big_ feet.

 _They say that the size of a man’s feet is almost in direct correlation to the size of his —_ , Hux started to think involuntarily, then stopped his train of thought, blushing. If he got too worked up over this, it would be over in a flash; and as long as he was going through with it, he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Certainly longer than 20 minutes.

He followed Ben back the few feet down the hall to his door, his heart pounding with anticipation as he put the key in the lock and let them in.

“Make yourself comfortable while I set things up,” Ben said, gesturing to the couch.

_Set things up? Does he have a sex dungeon or something? God, this is going to be a hell of an experience._

Hux sat down as Ben went into the other room. He flipped his carrier bag to his chest and rooted around in the front pocket, finding his can of Altoid mints. He popped three of the little green spears out and began chewing them quickly, ignoring the horribly strong taste as tried to freshen his breath.

He looked down at himself; he was wearing his blue shirt, the one with a lot of buttons. Should be loosen a few of them? What if Ben was the type who had trouble with buttons? Should he slide off his belt, or take off his tie; or would that make him appear too eager?

As he was thinking about these things, he caught a glimpse of himself in a small mirror across the room. He saw how nervously he was sitting, he saw how pink his cheeks had turned.

He saw —

_Armitage. This isn’t you. You don’t do things like this, you don’t just sleep with someone._

Hux sighed. His inner voice was right; this WASN’T him at all.

He quickly stood up and called out, “Hey Ben, um, thanks for the offer and all but I think I’m going to pass.”

Ben came back in the room, frowning. “Pass? But I’m all done setting up. I was just coming to ask what kind of music you liked.”

He turned and gestured to the room he had just come from, and Hux’s mouth dropped open in pure surprise.

Behind Ben was a long, plush table, laid over with fresh white sheets. The lights had been dimmed, incense wafted through the air, a small waterfall statue was bubbling in the corner, and there was a cd boom box on the floor, waiting to be loaded with Hux’s preferred music choice.

“Ben ... are you a _masseuse_?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Well, kind of. I just got licensed for it a few months ago, so I set up an area here as kind of a side-job. I don’t have many clients yet but the ones I do have tell others about me, so I get some new people occasionally.”

Here he paused and looked at Hux curiously. “Wait ... what did YOU think I was?”

Hux blushed a deep red, and shook his head. “Er — nothing. I ... I think I will stay, after all. You got any jazz?”

— —

Half an hour later found Hux buttoning up his shirt, the stiffness completely disappeared from his back and shoulders.

“You’re really quite good,” he told Ben, as the latter packed up his massage oils. “Why don’t you make this your full-time job?”

“Well, I kinda like what I do now, so for the time being, I figured I’d do both.”

“What’s your current job?”

“Mechanic.”

Hux blinked. “Seriously?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. My old man owns a shop up on First Street. He’s been teaching me the business since I was 12 years old.”

He finished packing his equipment, and asked, “Do you want to stay a little longer, maybe have a drink?”

Hux nodded, and Ben guided him back to the living room, while he himself went into the kitchen, taking a bottle of wine from a cabinet, along with two glasses.

“Being a mechanic sounds hard,” Hux said, as Ben uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass. “I mean, I can barely change a tire. I can’t imagine how difficult it is when you get into all that engine-stuff.”

Ben grinned and sat beside Hux with his own wine. “I look at everything like a puzzle, really. You put the right pieces together and everything works again. It’s kind of the same with people; when people are hurt, or stressed, or sore, all you have to do is figure out the right things to do, and they’re fixed. Just like cars.”

Hux paused, then observed, “I don’t know what you get at your garage, but you certainly get some interesting-looking clients coming here.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Some really nice people. Like this one woman, she’s a nurse in the intensive care unit at St. James hospital. She’s stressed out beyond belief all the time, so her sessions are always double the standard time.”

_I guess that explains all the noises and moaning._

“Hey ... can I ask you something?”

Hux looked up from his glass, and right into those deep brown eyes, immediately making him feel flustered. “Y-yeah?”

“I don’t want you to get mad or take this question the wrong way, I’m asking only because I’m curious. Um, are you ... are you gay? Or bi?”

When Hux didn’t answer, Ben rushed on,

“Like I said I’m not trying to be offensive, but I’m bi and sometimes I get vibes about people that are like me. I don’t ever really see you except early in the morning, so I know I don’t know you that well, but—“

“I’m gay.”

“Okay,” Ben said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Next question, then: do you like Greek food?”

“Um ... yes? I mean I like Gyros, and Dolmadakia is one of my favorite dishes ever.”

“I get off work at 6 tomorrow, and I don’t have any clients lined up. There’s this Greek restaurant that just opened on Oak. Do you ... would you want to go with me? Say, around 7?”

Hux smiled calmly, but inside, he was jubilant. 

_Is it too soon to say that I want to have your kids? A bunch of red-headed ones with my hair and your eyes?_

“I would like that very much, Ben.”

Ben gave Hux that damned smile of his, and Hux was thankful he was already sitting, because seeing such a thing while vertical surely would have turned Hux’s knees to jelly.

“Great! Hey I’ll even drive ALL the way to YOUR place, to pick you up.”

Hux chuckled, so apparently Ben was funny, too.

_Funny, handsome, smart — okay Hux play it cool, at least wait until your second date to ask him to marry you._

He stood up, and made his goodbyes, with Ben reiterating that he’d come by for Hux at 7 the next night.

Hux all but floated inside of his own place, and spent the next hour sitting on his couch and staring dreamily into space.

Tomorrow night couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
